Your Eyes
by TilasTrinity
Summary: Just a short strange fic I wrote. Gaz and the others wind up doing a bit of deep thinking. I suppose it's kinda angsty, but with a cute spot at the end. Read and Review!


**Your**** Eyes.**

Authors note: 2nd Zim fic here, this one is really short, but oh well. :p Please R&R, all comments are appreciated. This fic came to me at work, so I know it's gonna be strange. Oh, and those who wanna know why the hell I haven't updated my other two fics… I'm…. working on it. . ; Really. I am. Anyways, enough of me, enjoy!

(_All Italics are the characters thoughts.)_

GAZ:

It was one of those days, you know, where you feel and think you've done it all. Not even her Game Slave 2 could keep her entertained. Gaz sighed and growled to herself, shutting the portable game off as she beat Vampire Piggy Hunter for the 8th time today. She set it softly down on the table, and then sat up, looking around her bedroom. It was dark and dreary, as it always was. She wasn't a child who cared for bright colors. Why should she? To her, the world was a dark, cold place. Glancing around, her eyes trailed to the mirror above her little makeup table. Not that she ever had much use for the table; she hated makeup, so it simply piled up with junk. However, for some reason today the table and its mirror looked cleaner then normal. She stood up and walked over to the table, and looked in the mirror quietly. She stared at her reflection, a young, purple haired girl, with squinted eyes that almost appeared closed. Slowly she opened them, gazing at her eyes, their vibrant amber color.

_Why… why must I have your eyes? Why… when I was a baby, my dad loved me, he would cuddle me and softly brush my hair… he would always tell me "You have such beautiful eyes, just like your mother…" Dad used to love my eyes, until you went away mom. Why did you have to go away, and leave me with your eyes? He doesn't tell me I have beautiful eyes anymore, in fact, he doesn't even look at them. He looks towards me, but never at me. That hurts mom, you have no IDEA how much it hurts! Why, please, tell me WHY did you have to give me your eyes?!_

Gaz blinked a few times, as tears streamed down her pale face. She looked at her eyes in the mirror, before slamming them shut, back into the tiny squint like she always has, and always will keep them.

_Why did you have to give me your eyes…_

DIB:

Elsewhere in the house, Dib stormed into his room, slamming the door and throwing himself to his bed. He tried not to cry, but the emotional pain was too great. Once again his father, the great Scientist, had brought a video conference to his house. The scientists were shown about the place by Professor Membrane, and had come upon Dib as he watched Mysterious Mysteries quietly. The scientists were introduced to Dib, and he was happy to meet them, until they saw what he was watching. The scientists scoffed and laughed at Dib as he desperately tried to explain how Paranormal Investigation was a real science, just like theirs were. However the scientists would have none of it, and mocked and laughed at him. Then his own father turned on him.

_"My Poor Insane Son" he called me. _Dib cried into his pillow, as the thoughts took over. _I'm not insane! Why can't you see that dad!? Why must you laugh at me, and mock me like I am nothing!? _Dib stood up and went to the bathroom, to try to wash the tears from his face. He looked into the mirror as he splashed water on his tear soaked cheeks.

_Why don't you believe me dad? Why can't you believe when I say there are aliens among us? Why won't you see it when I show you my evidence!? Are you blind? Or do your eyes just not want to see the truth? Is that is dad? Are your eyes blind to that you can't accept or understand? Why do your eyes refuse to see it? Refuse to see me for something other then your "poor insane son"? Is this what happens when you get older? You become blind to what is truly around you, wrapped up only in what you're told to believe? Do your eyes truly become blind to the possibilities of the impossible? Father, I would never wish to have your eyes…_

Dib finished washing his face, and glared at himself in the mirror, before turning and walking out, back to his room to do more research on Zim.

_I would never wish to have your eyes…_

ZIM:

Meanwhile, Zim was busy in his lab, tweaking his costume to fit him better. He finished touching up his human like contact lenses, and walked to a mirror to try them on. Carefully placing them in each eye, he began to examine his reflection. He shifted and adjusted his wig carefully, until it lay perfectly on his head, then moved his lenses until they fit comfortably in his eyes, fitting so well he can even forget they are on. Zim blinked a few times, then tilted his head slightly to gaze into the reflection of his eyes.

_Interesting… such small pupils, so unlike my own. I wonder if small eyes constitute intelligence amongst these Human flesh bags? Your eyes are so simplistic, so… ignorant. What must it be like to see through your eyes human? What must it be like to know nothing that happens outside of your planet? Does it scare you, or bring you a blissful ignorance? Perhaps both… or neither. The Dib-worm seems to see so much, yet he sees so little. His eyes are so open, he can see me for what I am, yet the rest of his filthy species is blind to me. Why is he so unique? What can he see, that is so different then the rest of his pathetic species?_

Zim looked on a moment more, and then carefully pulled the contacts out, now content with their touch up. He took off his wig, and then walked back to his lab to continue other work. Yet one thought lingered in his mind.

_What must is be like to see through your eyes?_

GIR:

Gir watched curiously as his master looked at himself silently in the mirror. When his master turned and walked away, he paid no attention to the small Sir Unit. Gir skipped up to the mirror and looked in it. He saw his bright blue optical orbs looking right back at him, glowing softly. While most robots eyes showed no life, his showed the same childlike innocence a toddler would have. Gir then smiled at his reflection. Whether or not he understood what he saw was only his reflection, or perhaps he thought it was another Sir Unit, meant nothing. He Smiled happily and waved to the mirror.

"I like your eyes!" the little Sir squealed happily, before skipping off to find his piggy, not giving it another thought.

The End.


End file.
